E se fosse verdade?
by Marilia S
Summary: Enquanto ele tentava se manter solitário, percebeu que era o único que conseguia vê-la e que poderia ajudá-la. Porque? Seria ela um fantasma vindo apenas para atormentá-lo?


**_Mais uma história pra vocês :D_**

**_Esta história oi baseada no filme "E se fosse verdade...?", um filme que eu adoooooooro *-* Tive que fazer essa adaptação._**

**_Espero que gostem dela \o\_**

**_Ah, eu se que esses pontos no meio da história são meio inconvenientes e meio que enfeiam, mas eu resolvi deixá-los por causa da FALTA de formatação oferecida pelo site :D O ENTER não funciona u.u  
_**

**_Boa leitura!_**

* * *

.

**E se fosse verdade...?**

**.**

_By: Marilia Cullen Black_

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1: Uma terrível coincidência.**

.

.**  
**

Hospital Central de Tokyo. Este é o nome de um dos lugares onde vidas são salvas. Milhares, todos os dias. Entre tantos outros, o único com o reconhecimento que merece, d com uma tentadora vaga sobrando. A vaga de chefe de enfermagem, que no momento estava sendo competida por duas pessoas.

.

- Rin! – ouviu uma voz masculina a chamar. – Quarto oito!

- Já vou! – gritou a garota de volta.

.

Estava sentada em um das cadeiras da pequena sala de descanso do Hospital. Matsubara Rin era seu nome. Tentara por um tempo cochilar, mas fora em vão. Estava há exatamente vinte e oito horas naquele local, sentindo fome e, principalmente, _sono_.

Formara-se há pouco tempo em medicina e desde então sonhava com sua entrada naquele impecável local. Sempre quisera salvar vidas e tinha certeza de que, se conseguisse aquela vaga, conseguiria muito mais em pouco tempo.

Levantou-se vagarosamente, indo até a cafeteira e enchendo um copo médio. Era a única maneira que encontrara de não dormir enquanto examinava alguém. Seu trabalho não era algo pesado, ou que necessitasse de muito conhecimento, mas era um início, e, sem passar por aquilo, com certeza não teria um bom futuro.

Caminhou até onde _a voz_ havia indicado. Quarto oito. Adentrou o local, encontrando lá Bankotsu. Yoru Bankotsu, o ser mais desprezível que conhecia. Os dois disputavam pela mesma vaga naquele Hospital, mas não o odiava por isso. O odiava, porque ele sempre tentava atrapalhá-la.

.

- O que faz aqui, Bankotsu? – perguntou ela, estranhando a presença do rapaz.

- O que _você_ deveria ter feito, _Rin_. – respondeu desdenhosamente. – Não sabe que um doente não pode esperar? – completou com um tom de deboche, saindo da sala, e deixando-a sem reação.

.

Rin olhou para os lados sem saber o que pensar no momento. Ele tinha razão. Deveria se dedicar mais ao trabalho se realmente quisesse a vaga, além do que, pacientes não poderiam esperar, e tinha certeza de que não conseguiria se recuperar tão facilmente de ser a responsável pela morte de alguém.

.

- Rin. – escutou a mesma voz de antes, agora mais perto. – Parece que chegaram antes de você. – comentou o rapaz, parado ao lado da porta.

- Sim, Miroku-kun. – respondeu ela, arrumando seu jaleco. – Mais algum caso?

- Quarto dois. – informou ele, saindo depois de onde estavam.

.

Rin foi mais que depressa para lá. Não havia como encontrar Bankotsu novamente. E realmente não encontrou. Viu apenas algumas radiografias que precisavam de uma nota. Constatou que não havia nada de errado com o dono delas, indo depois mais uma vez até a pequena salinha, esperando ser chamada novamente.

Impressionantemente, desde que chegara, Bankotsu fizera questão de procurar os mínimos problemas que ela pudesse possuir. E vendo que a garota estava relativamente cansada, e estressadamente com sono, tratara de chegar primeiro nos locais em que ela deveria atender. Além de sempre lançar uma frase de deboche.

.

- Finalmente. – Rin escutou uma mulher bastante conhecida falar para ela. – Parece que agora parou, não é? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Não, Sango-chan. – Rin respondeu, encostando-se na mesa da recepção, que ficava bem ao lado da salinha onde pretendia ir. – Estou apenas esperando que me chamem novamente.

- Rin, me responda uma coisa! – ordenou a mais velha. – Você vive? Tem uma casa? Um namorado? – perguntou perplexa.

- Não, Sango-chan. – respondeu cansada. – Não tenho tempo.

.

Taijia Sango seria sua chefe caso conseguisse o emprego, mas antes de tudo, era sua grande amiga. Conheceram-se enquanto cursavam a faculdade, chegando juntas ao mesmo Hospital. Não sabia muito da vida dela, mas sempre via o namorado pervertido que a amiga arrumara. Houshi Miroku, o mesmo que a _chamava para o trabalho_.

Rin gostava muito da companhia de Sango, até porque era praticamente a única. Mas não conseguia aturar as provocações e insinuações dela. Não tinha um namorado porque não possuía tempo. Não tinha tempo muito menos para uma vida. Era disso que sentia falta… Uma grande ironia, era o que achava. Salvava a vida de vários, e nunca tinha tempo para salvar sua própria.

.

- Suspeita de braço quebrado, Rin. – disse Miroku, mostrando à garota algumas radiografias que trazia.

- Sem fraturas. - informou ela, após observar minuciosamente as amostras contra a luz. – É apenas uma pequena torção. Engesse e pode liberar.

- Claro. – objetou Miroku, saindo o mais rápido que pôde de lá para dar a informação.

.

Rin permaneceu parada, encarando as paredes brancas da sala onde estava. Bankotsu não parecia ser tão eficiente como ela, mas sabia que ele teria mais chances de conseguir a vaga. Era mais disposto, e sobretudo, era _homem_. Isso já valia bastante, principalmente em uma sociedade em que as mulheres ainda eram submissas. Escassamente, mas ainda eram.

.

- Vai conseguir. – escutou Sango falar, e sorriu fracamente para ela.

- Espero. – proferiu, indo mais uma vez até a cafeteira e enchendo mais um copo de café.

- Rin. – Sango a chamou com o conhecido tom de preocupação. – Você está aqui há mais de um dia inteiro sem comer e sem dormir. Vive apenas de café.

- Engano seu. – rebateu a futura chefe de enfermagem. – Comi salada no refeitório.

- Rin… - Sango a chamou mais uma vez. – Não percebe como está pálida?

- Sempre fui pálida, Sango-chan. – refletiu a garota, sorrindo ainda fracamente para a amiga.

- Matsubara-san… - Rin pôde-se virar, ao ouvir mais alguém a chamando. Uma voz que conhecia, e modéstia parte, _temia_. – Venha até aqui.

- Sim. – Rin obedeceu, indo até onde o chefe de Sango estava.

.

Era um homem honrado, mas relativamente fraco e de aparência frágil. Rin não sabia como ele conseguir permanecer ali, mas mesmo com tão pouca imagem, conseguira ser o melhor, e hoje, era o superior de todos os que trabalhavam ali.

Por ser o maior, escolheria quem ganharia a vaga, e Rin temia por aquela resposta. Temeu ainda mais ao ver que Bankotsu também estava lá. O que teria acontecido, afinal? Apressou o passo e parou em frente ao homem magrelo e _assustador_. Pelo menos para ela.

.

- Sim, Houjou-san. – disse ela, reverenciando o rapaz à sua frente.

- Bem… - iniciou o jovem médico, com o costumeiro sorriso em seus lábios. - Queria apenas dizer que—

- Rin, quarto seis! – gritou Miroku, já ao lado dela. – Desculpe. (1). – disse ele, reverenciando o chefe, ao ver que tinha o atrapalhado.

- Quem está aqui há mais tempo? – Houjou perguntou, olhando para os dois funcionários.

- Estou aqui há dezessete horas, Houjou-san. – respondeu Bankotsu, reverenciando o rapaz e pensando que aquilo era algo de grande conceito.

- E você? – Houjou perguntou à Rin, que permanecera calada até o momento.

- Bem… - murmurou ela, pensando no que diria ao rapaz. – Um pouco mais. – mentiu ela. Afinal, eram _apenas_ _onze_ _horas_ de diferença, e não estava lá porque queria apenas ganhar a vaga. Estava lá porque _sabia_ que precisariam de sua ajuda.

.

Houjou encarou os dois severamente, indicando vagamente Bankotsu pela cabeça.

.

- Poderia cuidar do caso, Yoru-san? – indagou ao jovem, vendo Rin olhar desesperadamente para Miroku, que não pronuncio palavra alguma no momento.

- Claro. – Bankotsu o reverenciou mais uma vez, saindo de lá para cuidar de mais um doente, mas desta vez, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Mas… - murmurou Rin. – Posso fazer isso. – contou ela.

- Não, não pode. – articulou Houjou. – Está aqui há mais de vinte e oito horas, Matsubara-san. Vá descansar.

- Mas… - murmurou ela, não entendendo o que seu _chefe_ estava fazendo.

- Vá descansar. – ordenou ele. – Afinal, queremos nossa nova chefe de enfermagem bem disposta para o trabalho. – terminou seu relato, olhando depois para a garota que parecia processar toda a informação.

- Nova…? - murmurou ela, ainda pálida por todos os acontecimentos. – Obrigada! – brandiu ela, percebendo o que estava acontecendo. – Muito obrigada mesmo! – reverenciou-o exageradamente, vendo-o sorrir para ela.

- Você mereceu, Rin. – Houjou comentou, levantando sua mão até a altura da mulher à sua frente.

- Ah… - Rin sorriu a apertou a mão de seu mais novo chefe, saindo de lá e caminhando até o sanitário.

.

Finalmente conseguira o que tanto almejava. Agora sabia que aquelas vinte e oito horas acordada e com fome serviram para algo. Algo que para ela significava bastante. Mal podia esperar para contar tudo à sua prima, Kagome. Com certeza ficaria bastante feliz.

.

- Finalmente. – disse mais uma vez Sango, ao ver a amiga entrar no sanitário com um sorriso diferente daquele que mostrava pelo Hospital. – O que houve? – perguntou, já sabendo, no fundo, a resposta.

- Fui admitida! – informou Rin alegremente, sorrindo como nunca mais havia sorrido desde que se formara. – Trabalho aqui, Sango-chan!

- Que ótimo! – brandiu Sango, abraçando a nova _empregada_. – Prepare-se – informou ela. – Verá como sou uma chefe muito má.

- Claro. – Rin fingiu acreditar em tais palavras, abrindo sua bolsa, ao escutar seu celular tocar. – Alô?

- _Rin-chan, onde está?_ – escutou uma voz alterada no outro lado da linha.

- No Hospital, Kagome. – avisou, olhando para o sorriso bobo no rosto de Sango.

- _Por_ _acaso esqueceu que vamos jantar aqui?_ – Kagome perguntou já menos alterada.

- É claro que não. – disse Rin. – _E tenho uma ótima notícia!_

- Qual? – Kagome perguntou curiosa, tirando algo de dentro o forno.

- _Fui admitida!_ – escutou Rin falar alegremente.

- Que ótimo! – riu amavelmente. – _Mais um motivo para comemorar!_

- Sim! – contou Rin. – Agora tenho que desligar. Até mais! – completou, já desligando o celular, sem ao menos escutar a confirmação da outra.

- Tudo está tão bem, Rin-chan! – disse Sango, que já estava prestes a sair do local.

- Eu sei. – murmurou Rin, guardando seu celular e se preparando para trocar de roupa. – E espero que continue desta maneira.

- Eu também. – concordou Sango. – Boa noite. – a cumprimentou, saindo de lá.

- Tudo vai dar certo. – murmurou Rin, já trocando de roupa. – Vai sim.

.

Estava do lado de fora do Hospital Central de Tokyo, no estacionamento, mais especificamente. Saíra há pouco de lá, e sua felicidade era algo incontrolável. Mal podia esperar para chegar até a casa de sua prima e contar-lhe todos os detalhes daquela dura e sofrida temporada. Mas…

Pensou pela primeira vez em Bankotsu. Não o vira desde que saíra do recinto, e imaginava que o rapaz não estaria tão contente. Principalmente por ter perdido a vaga para _ela_.

Vira-o sorrir e sabia que só fizera aquilo por achar que, com tal ordem de seu superior, seria o escolhido. Mas aquilo não acontecera e agora não sabia como ele estaria.

Teve seus pensamentos repentinamente cortados ao ver, ao longe, o motivo de tê-los. Bankotsu estava abrindo a porta do carro, que coincidentemente, estava ao lado do seu. Não notou quando ele olhou para ela e só o percebeu quando este se pronunciou.

.

- Conseguiu. – disse ele, encostando na porta do carro.

- Sim. – falou ela, pegando sua chave dentro da bolsa. – Mas… Juro que por um momento pensei que você seria o escolhido. – confessou.

- Nunca deixei de pensar isso. – comentou ele, fazendo ela virar aborrecida para ele. – Além do que… - continuou. – Me ofereceram emprego em outro local melhor. Não ficaria aqui mesmo.

- Claro. – Rin proferiu, abrindo a porta de seu carro e adentrando neste, deixando aquele _chato de galocha_ do lado de fora.

.

Deu marcha à ré e saiu de lá, dirigindo-se vagarosamente até a casa de sua prima, que não ficava muito distante. Marcaram de jantar na casa da garota, a fim de aproveitarem o tempo que passariam juntas, antes de Kagome retornar aos estudos.

A única coisa que faltava agora para si era consertar seu apartamento. Ele era uma das coisas de que mais gostava, depois de seu trabalho, claro, e tinha o sonho de construir algo especial na cobertura, que estava vazia e sem vida.

Precisava apenas encontrar um bom arquiteto, e finalmente, realizar este outro sonho. Já havia realizado o primeiro, e agora tinha certeza de que o realizaria.

No tempo que passou dentro de seu carro, escutou o celular tocar outra vez, atendendo-o rapidamente. Novamente era Kagome.

.

- Moshi moshi? – indagou ela, já sabendo o que vinha pela frente.

- _Onde você está?_ – gritou mais uma vez a mulher do outro lado da linha. Kagome parecia não perceber o que fazia.

- Já estou a caminho, Kagome. Não se preocupe. – informou, olhando atentamente para a pista.

- _Ótimo_. – disse a prima. – _Até mais_. – e desta vez, ela desligou o celular, sem dar chance à Rin de se despedir, da mesma maneira que fizera mais cedo.

- Parece que agora deu o troco. – murmurou a moça para si mesma, ligando o rádio para descontrair um pouco a ansiedade que sentia.

.

Faltava consideravelmente pouco para chegar à casa de sua prima, onde finalmente comeria algo que seu estômago pudesse digerir, além de salada. Boa parte de seu sono havia passado, com certeza pela alegria que sentia. Uma nova onda de calor atravessava suas veias, mostrando para ela que talvez, finalmente, pudesse _viver_.

Mas por um instante apenas ela desviou sua atenção da pista. Após colocar na estação que desejava, Rin virou rapidamente para frente, mas o que viu não a agradou muito. Na realidade, não teve ao menos chance de pensar no que aconteceria a seguir.

Pensou apenas em uma única coisa após ver um enorme e reluzente caminhão em sua direção: que talvez não conseguiria viver. E depois de sentir uma forte batida, não pensou ou sentiu mais nada. Apenas fechou os olhos e deixou de lado tudo o que a perturbava naquele instante.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

.

_E então, gostaram? Espero reviews pra me contar qualquer coisa: saber se gostaram, se não gostaram :D_

_.  
_

_Kissus, até o próximo capítulo \o\_


End file.
